


Karasuno's Thirteen

by emiliant18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliant18/pseuds/emiliant18
Summary: Sorry the chapter is so short~ But exposition is necessary unfortunately. Hope you enjoyed!





	1. One - 番目

一期一会 "One life, one encounter" There were few things in one's life that could be said were truly remarkable. Most people grew up, got married, had a family, and died. Their lives were nothing special. Nothing important. I want to be different. I want to be the remarkable one. A remembered name. Someone who people will notice. Someone who, when I walk down the street, I will be greeted by fans. I want to be known. But without volleyball, without my sport, I will never be able to achieve that. I couldn't imagine myself without a ball in my hands. The feeling of that perfect spike, slamming the ball hard against the ground, nothing could be better. Volleyball was my life, and I was going to be great. Be legendary. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• "Chance ball!" Isamu Kaiyo shouted, sprinting towards the flying ball. Her hair danced behind her as quick hands sent the ball spinning towards the setter. "Aratani-Chan!" I called, eyes flashing with excitement. Taking a few steps back, and running at full speed, I jumped. My back was arched as I lifted myself off of the gymnasium floor. Aratani set the ball towards my flying form, just slightly above the net. Pulling back my arms, I slammed the ball at the ground with the largest amount of force I could muster. The ball was sent spinning on a course towards the back corner of the court. Tohoku's libero dived, sliding their slim fingers under the ball. I held my breath, praying for it to be hit out. Unable to control her hand, the girl hit the ball up towards the bleachers, silence falling on the court. "Yes!" I exclaimed jumping in the air once more. My teammates crowded around me, shouting incessantly. Hashikami's side of the court exploded into cheers and screams of happiness. 25-23 We did it. We won. Those two simple sentences raced through my mind as we were pushed into a group hug. Tears of joy were streaming down the face of the captain, Miyuki Sakoto, as she gratefully accepted the certificate of achievement. I proudly stood next to her, taking the golden trophy and laying it in my arms. I was crying now, hoisting the trophy up for the crowd to see. We lined up, facing our school banner. "Arigatou gozaimashita!" The team yelled, pure happiness in their eyes. I stared back at Tohoku, seeing that they were in tears for a differentiating reason. It seemed funny almost, that they made it this far, but didn't win. It seems like it'd be a slap in the face. They were good, but not good enough to get first. They wouldn't be remembered as the victors. "Anami-Chan, we're packing up." Miyuki said, picking up her bag. I nodded and grabbed mine. The walk out of the gym was narrated by chatter amongst teammates. Groups of people stared as we walked by, their eyes fixated on us. I grinned wider, taking in their glances like drinking a glass of water. Fame. We have done it. Miyuki noticed my grin and shook her head, "you realize this is just a miyagi junior high tournament right. This won't last longer than a week." "Oh be quiet Miyu-Chan and let me enjoy myself." I said. "You and your popularity complex," She sighed and hit my arm, "but you deserve it co-captain." I glanced down at the bright red #2 on the navy blue jersey. Hard work and determination earned me this spot, and I was immensely proud. The wind rustled through my hair as we walked out of the gym. The chilly November air went right through my jersey as I hastily put on a jacket. We reached the bus and quickly got on, not wanting to stay outside longer than we had to. "Did you see how cool Anami-Senpai's spike was?" A first year exclaimed from the front of the bus. "She just slammed it down, right over the block!" Another shouted, looking at me in admiration. "Tamaki, Suzumo, I think it's time I treat my kouhais to ice cream. What do you think?" I said, tossing a wink in their direction. Miyuki shook her head once more, placing her hand on her forehead. "You've have got it all wrong, it was Aratani-Senpai's perfect toss that made it easy to spike!" A second year piped up. Aratani stood up and high fived her, grinning happily. "Guys, come on, it was certainly my receive. Otherwise we wouldn't even be able to attack." Isamu said. "That's what a libero is supposed to do Isamu," Aratani smirked. She knew the small girl would get fired up by this, and was clearly doing this on purpose. "Well I do it better than the others!" Isamu shouted indignantly, flipping her bleach blonde locks. "My teammates, the person who got the winning spike is me, and therefore I am the best." I said calmly, eyes sparkling. How have I been able to deal with you for three years?" Miyuki sighed, "it's a miracle my head hasn't exploded." Oh you love us anyway." I said. She rolled her eyes at me and put headphones back on. The drive back to Hashikami junior high didn't take longer than fifteen minutes, and before I knew it we were back at school. Stepping off the bus, I was immediately greeted by fans, I mean classmates... "Congratulations everyone!" A banner was hung out of the third floor windows. This was my element. What I desired most out of life. "Well go on, greet your fans Anami."


	2. Two - 二

損失 "Loss is absolutely devastating"

"Ahh Anami Michiko..." A male voice whispered softly into my ear, "such a merciless defeat, wasn't it?" My eyes were closed, the world a dark black colour. I didn't know where I was, nor who was talking to me.

"Shame... such a shame. I was quite excited to play against you." The voice spoke again.

"Who are you!" I screeched, desperate to know something. The voice laughed. I reached forward, clawing at the figure in front of me. My fingers were met with soft fabric, cool to the touch. I pulled on the cloth, before having my hand violently torn away. I was about to shout, open my mouth and scream, but something stopped me. Instead, I walked away, not sure where I was heading.

"Anami you---"

"Nee-San!"

I was startled awake my the high pitched voice of my little sister, Inori. Groaning, I turned over and slid out of bed. Placing a hand on the edge of my dresser as to not fall over, I grabbed my glasses. Finally able to see, I focused on Inori. She was smiling, laughing absentmindedly as she played with the ribbon on my new school uniform. Karasuno. The school that had housed the little giant, and gone to nationals. The next stage in my volleyball journey.

"Out! Out!" I exclaimed, pushing Inori away from my room. She frowned and attempted to get back in, right as I slammed the door shut. Changing into the uniform, I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door, not wanting to be late on my first day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short~ But exposition is necessary unfortunately. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
